


we'll talk in the morning

by imrnlyn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drinking, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, attempt at fluff, basketball varsity mingyu but he doesn't play im sorry he just is, meanie, soonhoon is always a minor couple i should probably write about them soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imrnlyn/pseuds/imrnlyn
Summary: It’s a little overwhelming when you fall in love with someone you met three weeks ago.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 162





	we'll talk in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reuploaded story. Characters were different but the plot is the same. I hope it’s much better now, though.
> 
> And yes I am uploading this right after falling into place still not beta read. Both of them aren’t. For now, I hope there are minimal typos and grammar errors. If they are not minimal, then I sincerely apologize. I promise to edit them sometime soon.
> 
> Tweet me here. Kudos and comments, good and bad, are very much appreciated. Enjoy :)
> 
> also, did anyone else think jeonghan's drumsticks wrapped in table napkin for cheol cute? because i did :(

A pre-birthday celebration; that was Jihoon’s excuse to force Wonwoo on coming with him to this bar near campus. It was just the two of them so Wonwoo wonders how it was a celebration.

Other reasons may include guilt tripping Wonwoo into Jihoon saying he’s never the type to invite people out on a weekday so Wonwoo should be fucking grateful Jihoon’s asking him to go out. Not his exact words but somewhere along those lines.

Truth is, Jihoon just wanted to know why Wonwoo’s been acting the way he was lately, too quiet and maybe a little too distracted as well.

In Wonwoo’s defense, things wouldn’t have turned out this way if Jihoon didn’t drag him to that in-campus Halloween party where Wonwoo met the reason for his dilemma for the past week. That varsity idiot looking cute in his stupid low budget Edward Scissorhands costume.

-

Mingyu knew he looked ridiculous, Wonwoo made sure to tell him. What Wonwoo gets in return? A bright canine smile that got Wonwoo blushing crimson red in his equally stupid looking last minute vampire costume that looked pretty generic.

Wonwoo wanted to bash his head on the nearest fucking wall, figuratively of course

“I’m Mingyu.” Edward Scissorhands says smiling, offering a hand which Wonwoo hesitated to take. Later that night, Wonwoo found out that Mingyu and Jihoon were actually friends.

“He’s part of the basketball varsity.” Jihoon casually says, drinking from the obnoxiously red plastic cup of punch he was holding. “You are?” Wonwoo only asks Mingyu because he’s almost drunk. Almost.

Given the situation, he wouldn’t have probably joined the conversation sober. Wonwoo’s always been more of an observer and a listener which explains why Jihoon always drags him to places and parties he goes to ever since they met at that sound production class they shared and ended up being partners for finals.

“Wow, it’s not the first time somebody didn’t know I was part of the team.” Mingyu says looking at Wonwoo then Jihoon.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you. I really had no idea. You made it sound like I ought to know that.” Wonwoo replied, embarrassed.

“That’s super self-absorbed Mingyu. But, you have to forgive him. Wonwoo doesn’t really know the campus’ current events.” Jihoon says in defense. Mingyu just smiles in return and Wonwoo tries not to die a little inside.

“How come Jihoon hyung’s never brought you before? I mean, you two look exceptionally close. You must have been friends for a while now.” Mingyu asks after Jihoon leaves because Soonyoung texted him that he was finally there and got lost on his way to where the three were.

“I don’t really go out much.” Wonwoo says and Mingyu stares. “Fine, I don’t go out, period.” He adds and Mingyu’s eyes smile.

“How come? I mean, this is college. You gotta let out steam sometimes you know?” Mingyu pauses as Jihoon arrives with Soonyoung in tow. “Have fun with friends. I don’t know get drunk? Wasted?” He adds to which Jihoon snorts.

“Who? Him?” Jihoon asks, sitting beside Soonyoung, absentmindedly placing his palm on the latter’s thigh. “This is the first college party he’s ever gone to.” He says, handing Soonyoung a cup similar to the one he has.

Soonyoung’s eyes and mouth gape, “Crazy right? He just kept rejecting hanging out with us.”

“Really?”

_Thanks, Jihoon. Thanks a lot._

“Yeah. Uhm… I never really had any friends from here before I met Jihoon and we just met last semester. So…” Wonwoo defends, drinking from his cup, bottoms up.

“Yeah, something about focusing on your studies or some shit?” Jihoon says.

“I respect that, but sometimes a little fun doesn’t hurt.” Mingyu says smiling that stupid smile Wonwoo don’t know whether he was starting to love or hate. Either of those two.

-

“Fuck you, Jihoon. This is all your fault.” Wonwoo says from across the table with about ten shot glasses. More than half of them empty by now.

“How is this my fault? Was it my fault that you met Mingyu? For the record, you met him while I was waiting for Soonyoung to arrive. I didn’t really introduce you, you did that yourself.” Jihoon replies handing him another shot of the chocolatey cocktail that almost tasted like vomit.

“I know.” Wonwoo says desperately, cradling his head on both of his palms. “Then I kept hanging out with him.”

“Which you also did by yourself.” Jihoon says downing one shot. “It was good, wasn’t it? Hanging out with him?” He adds and Wonwoo looks up at him only to see the seriousness on his friends face.

“Yeah, it actually was.” Wonwoo admits quietly, his eyebrows furrowing. He honestly felt like crying.

“Then why are we here? It’s time to explain. It’s been a week since you started acting like this and I know we haven’t been friends for long but I’m mildly worried because midterms are coming and you can’t stay like this. I don’t want our friendship to be the reason you’re going to lose focus on your academics.” Jihoon states, leaning his elbows on the table.

“No. No, it’s not your fault. It’s just… I’m confused, okay?” Wonwoo’s head, hung low.

Jihoon raises an eyebrow in wonder. “What’s there to be confused about?”

Wonwoo sighs. “After I met him, suddenly, he’s all over the place. I see him in the hallways, in the library, when we go out to eat. I see him all the god damn time. And yeah, we hang out just the two of us and that’s the confusing part. I’ve only just met him.”

Jihoon motions for the waiter for another round of drinks. “So, what if you just met him?”

Wonwoo doesn’t dare say anything in return.

“You’re afraid that you might already like him?”

He doesn’t answer that either.

Wonwoo sits back on his chair, hoping it was enough to give him more room to breathe. “Just last week,” he starts, “He asked me if I wanted to keep doing whatever we were doing. You know, hanging out in between classes, even after his basketball training was over, going out for dinner sometimes, watching warm-up games at the gym because he asked me to, and I was like cool.” Jihoon laughs.

“You did not say ‘cool.’ That’s lame.”

Wonwoo shoots him a glare so Jihoon shuts up and motions for him to go on.

“Okay, I didn’t say cool. But I told him that I did, that I liked hanging out with him, that it was refreshing having new things added to my daily routine, and how I’m really glad that my college life hasn’t been lame ever since I met him.”

The other doesn’t reply, probably waiting for Wonwoo to realize what he just said. He doesn’t.

“You do know what that sounds to me right?” Jihoon asks with a smirk on his face.

“Shit, don’t say it.” Wonwoo says closing his eyes as if that was going to make Jihoon go away or something.

“That sounded to me like you’ve been going out on dates for the past three weeks that you’ve known each other.”

“I hate you.”

“You only hate me because I’m right.”

Wonwoo groans in reply.

Jihoon leans forward on the table between them. “So what are you so confused for? It’s obvious that he likes you and I think you like him, too. We’ve been friends as long as Soonyoung and I have been together and you’re the only person he’s ever been like this with,” Jihoon shrugs, “Just in case you wanted to know. So tell me, Jeon Wonwoo, what’s the catch?”

Wonwoo downs one shot, bottoms up. Two shots, actually. “He asked if I wanted to be his boyfriend and I blanked out.”

He sat there, looking straight at Jihoon who was waiting for him to continue because, to him, he was sure there was more to that story.

“We stood there. Not saying anything. He was waiting for me and I was already panicking.” Wonwoo pauses to drink another two shots. He didn’t know how much his alcohol tolerance was but maybe he was about to find out.

“Out of sheer panic…” Wonwoo continues, dejected. His head bowing unintentionally low once more.

“You said no.” Jihoon finishes what he was going to say.

Wonwoo nods, eyes glassy. He close his eyes shut to compose himself. He was not going to cry.

“Well, that sucks.” Jihoon says and Wonwoo takes another shot.

“Then the next day,” Wonwoo starts again, “I text him if he wanted to eat at the chicken place we always went to so we ate there for lunch, but it was weird and I felt bad. He didn’t even try talking to me. Not once did he even look my way.”

Jihoon chuckles saying, “It hurt didn’t it?”

He glares at him making his friend laugh. “Shut up.”

By then, Wonwoo buzzed from all the shots he drank. He felt like he’s about to throw but at the same time not. His head was starting to spin a little and it felt oddly good. Just what he needed.

He slumped back on his seat. “On our way back from eating, Mingyu asked why I even invited him out for lunch after I rejected him. I told him it was because I wanted to. He spits back saying ‘you don’t do that to people you just dumped.’” He says, air quoting whatever Mingyu said. “Then I told him that was it so bad that I liked his company? That I’m happier when he’s there? I’ve probably been the happiest I’ve been the three weeks I’ve known him. Then he tells me to only talk to him when I’ve figured out what I wanted and walks away.” Wonwoo finishs with a bitter smile on his face.

“What’s stopping you?” Jihoon asks after a few seconds of silence.

“Jihoon, I’ve only known him for three weeks.”

“So? He’s also only known you for three weeks. Did that ever cross your mind? Three weeks is twenty one days, more than half of the days in a month, just one week shy of a month.”

“Two. That’s two weeks shy of a month.” Wonwoo interrupts, holding up two fingers.

Jihoon shakes his head. “Do you need any more examples?”

Wonwoo ignores what Jihoon just said and downs yet another shot of alcohol. He notes that it’s starting to taste less like vomit the more he drank it.

“So? Is it because he’s a member of the team? You think he’s one of those people who dates and dumps once basketball season starts?” Jihoon states.

Wonwoo don’t say anything in return because a small part of him knows that’s one of the reasons why. To be honest, he didn’t know, he’s still thinking.

“You know what?” The other shifts back in his seat. “Time shouldn’t dictate when you befriend someone, when you date someone, when you fall in love, and when you marry them. People can get married after being together for just less than a year and last a lifetime. Married people can be together for twenty, thirty, forty years and end up in divorce.” Jihoon looks at Wonwoo to make sure that his friend was still conscious and listening. Fortunately, he was. “You get my point? Just because you’ve known him for three weeks doesn’t mean what the two of you feel for each other isn’t real. Some people even fall in love at first sight. That’s a thing you know? Did I ever forget to tell you that Soonyoung asked me to be his boyfriend the first day we met?” Jihoon laughs, and his phone lights up as if on cue. Speaking of the devil.

Wonwoo finally lifts his head and laughs, remembering how he learned the story of how his friends got together. “He continued asking you every single time you two went out on dates but you still kept rejecting him,” Wonwoo says smiling at him, “until you felt like he was getting tired waiting for you to say yes.”

Jihoon picks up his phone, smiling back at whatever Soonyoung texted him. “Yeah, where’s the fun in that if I answered him the first day I met him?” Jihoon comments to which they both laugh. “He says he’ll be here in a few.”

Silence fell in the middle of an almost full college bar. Both of them thinking of what to say next.

“Mingyu’s a good guy.” Jihoon breaks the ice. “We all see the way he looks at you when you’re not. I hope you see it too.”

-

Soonyoung arrived an hour ago. Wonwoo told them he was going to the restroom thirty-five minutes ago. He should’ve been back thirty minutes ago. Instead, here he was in the middle of a street at two-thirty in the morning. Hoping no one’s out to abduct him.

He fishes out his phone from his back pocket and calls the first person that come to mind.

“Hello?” Mingyu answers. _God, I missed his voice._

“Hey,” Wonwoo greets back, giggling. “I’m drunk and currently outside your place. I don’t even know why I’m here.” Wonwoo then hears shuffling from the other end of the call. “I should probably go. I know you were sleeping. Sorry, I even woke you up for this. This could probably wait for later.”

Then he notices the light to the stairs flicks open and someone is visibly on their way down.

“Is that you heading down the stairs? No. Don’t come here.”

But there he was, opening the front door to the small apartment building in his sweatshirt and sweatpants.

“Don’t come here. I’m drunk. Don’t be mad.” Wonwoo says recalling how some of their friends got drunk the night they first met and Mingyu was complaining so much about being the only responsible one to drink and still be able to come home in one piece.

The taller crosses the walkway, ending the call, and putting the phone back in his pocket. “I’m not mad.”

Mingyu smiles the smile Wonwoo so dearly missed. He walks closer grabbing Wonwoo gently by the wrist. “But it is late and you shouldn’t be out here. Let’s go inside. It’s almost winter and it’s freezing.”

He pulls Wonwoo inside the apartment building, keeping a firm grip on him as they wound up the stairs, probably noticing how drunk the other really was.

Mingyu fumbles with his door keys with Wonwoo leaning back on the wall adjacent to it. The taller glances at him one more time, finally seeing the pink blush across his face, thinking of how cute he was.

“Okay,” Wonwoo starts, “I’m sorry that I’m drunk. It’s all-”

“Jihoon’s fault?”

Wonwoo giggles drunkenly as Mingyu finally opens the door all the while trying to make sure he doesn’t fall over.

“Yeah, fucking demon child.” Wonwoo replies, forgetting that he and Mingyu were totally not in speaking terms. Well, sort of. “Kept guilt tripping me about how he’s inviting me out for drinks before his birthday. That it was his treat and that he never does that so I’m an asshole if I don’t go. And now, here I am.”

Wonwoo looks at up him and sees Mingyu smiling right back at him. “Here you are.”

“Sorry,” He apologizes for the nth time. “I know you hate it when people get drunk but…”

“But?”

He then lets out the most drunken laugh he’s ever heard coming from himself, “I don’t know. I didn’t really have anything to say after that. I don’t know why I said that.” Mingyu softly laugh in return, totally endeared. “Can I come in? I’d really like a glass of cold water.”

Mingyu motions for him inside the apartment, which isn’t the first time Wonwoo’s there. They hung out a couple of times before everything, because Mingyu wouldn’t stop talking about that new PlayStation game he borrowed from his teammate Seungcheol and that he wanted to see if Wonwoo was any good at games.

Wonwoo was. He demolished Mingyu every single time and had to buy them pizza for dinner even if Wonwoo kept insisting that he should pay, he was the one staying over. That the bet was just a joke. Mingyu insisted paying for it anyway.

Mingyu hands him a glass of cold water which he finish in one go.

“I don’t even know I’m here.” Wonwoo repeats.

Mingyu smiles saying, “Yeah, you told me on the phone.”

Then a moment of realization comes to Wonwoo, who’s suddenly looking back at Mingyu wide-eyed. “Fuck. No, I actually do. Shit. Where do I even start?”

Mingyu just stood there, smile still on his stupidly handsome face even when his hair was messy from having been woken up, eyes droopy with sleep, and clothes looking crumpled, soft, and warm.

“It’s okay. Take your time. We can be here all morning.” He tells Wonwoo, leaning on his kitchen counter.

Wonwoo shakes his head. “No. You have early classes tomorrow right? You should be asleep now.”

Mingyu ponders for a moment. “How about let’s just get some sleep for now? The two of us. Then, we can talk in the morning.”

Wonwoo internally melts at how gentle the other says that. “Yeah, I’d like that too. Everything’s spinning right now. I don’t even know how I got here.”

Mingyu laughs, “Instinct probably.”

“Yeah, that.”

“But how _did_ you get here?” Mingyu asks after a few beats.

“I took a cab?” Wonwoo answers to which Mingyu raises his eyebrows.

“You hate taxis.”

Wonwoo didn’t have a comeback. Mingyu already knew too much about him.

The latter starts taking steps closer asking, “You walked. Didn’t you?”

Wonwoo thought that it was a good thing good that he was drunk. If he wasn’t he’d probably be panicking having Mingyu this close. He still haven’t even told him what he was here for.

“I don’t know. Maybe. Stop asking me questions you know the answer to.” Wonwoo replies, rushed.

“Does Jihoon hyung even know you’re here?”

Wonwoo shakes his head once more to tell him no. “I told him I was just going to the restroom. Well, I guess I took a fucking long route to the freaking restroom.”

Mingyu just laughs, knowing it’s the alcohol speaking and thinks that the amount of swears Wonwoo’s said during this whole ordeal is actually quite endearing.

He walks even closer to Wonwoo and direct the other’s head to his chest because of how much he honestly missed the other, hugging him around the shoulders, caressing the back of his head. Wonwoo mentally notes how being this close to Mingyu felt so good.

“You’re warm.” Wonwoo says.

Mingyu lets him go gently a while later to look at him and say, “I’ll go get you a shirt you can change into.”

Wonwoo smiles dumbly at him saying, “That’s be awesome. I smell so bad right now.”

“You’re fine.” Mingyu replies. “But I’m not letting that shirt touch my bed when you just came from a bar.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty gross.”

Mingyu goes to his room, leaving Wonwoo in his kitchen, and comes back with a white shirt in his hand. “Here,” he says handing it to the other.

Wonwoo takes it and says thanks. But what he does next, he had completely no idea. He lifts up his shirt and puts on the new one Mingyu just gave him. And it’s good to know that Mingyu is polite. He actually turned around laughing when Wonwoo started to strip in front of him.

“We can talk all about it in the morning when you’re sober and you hangover sets in.” Mingyu tells him after turning back around to face Wonwoo, with a gentle expression on his face.

“Yeah. I’ll probably deserve that hangover, too.” I say and Mingyu replies with, “maybe.”

Then Wonwoo’s retreating to the direction of Mingyu’s room like he owned the place.

Mingyu shakes his head, laughing to himself. He expected that they would talk eventually, but not like this. Although, he was glad he was able to see this side of Wonwoo. Thinking to himself how much he really liked him and remembering that he should probably send Jihoon a text so they wouldn’t think that Wonwoo was kidnapped and missing before he went to bed himself.

That morning, the two of them were in Mingyu’s living room. Wonwoo has downed an entire glass of water with some aspirin so the hangover’s not as bad as he expected. And for some reason Mingyu’s sitting on the sofa and Wonwoo’s on a chair right across from him, still in his shirt, like they were about to have a whole criminal investigation interview.

“Okay,” Wonwoo starts to say, “I’m sorry I hugged your sheets? I was cold.”

Mingyu picks up the pillow beside him for him to hug, “Well, if you didn’t remove your pants before getting into bed, you wouldn’t have been cold.”

Wonwoo sighs out of embarrassment, reminding himself to never drink with Jihoon again. “Alright. I really am sorry about that.” Covering his face with both of his hands. “I usually sleep without my pants and I probably wouldn’t have done that here if I wasn’t drunk. I promise.” He pauses to look back at Mingyu. “But thank you, for giving me an extra blanket to wrap myself into. I can’t imagine how uncomfortable it must’ve been for you.”

Mingyu just smiles, “It was… bearable. But a warning could’ve been useful.”

“Right, sorry.” Wonwoo says sending him an apologetic smile in return.

“What did you want to say last night though?” The other says, suggestively, his right eyebrow raised.

Wonwoo feels the rise of temperature on his face. He realize that, _Mingyu knows_ , and that’s the moment he gets inside his head from utter panic. He tells himself, _I just have to repeat everything I told Jihoon last night. It shouldn’t be harder than that. It’s just Mingyu, the person who needs to hear it the most._

Before he knows it, his hand were trembling, his eyes were starting to get clammy, and his palms were cold. Mingyu stands up from where he’s seated and crouches down in front Wonwoo, worry written all over his face.

“Calm down. It’s just me.”

With that, Wonwoo takes a few breaths to calm down. “I know.”

“I probably know what you’re going to say. I just really want to hear it from you.” Mingyu says with a gentle and reassuring voice that had Wonwoo wondering why he even doubted Mingyu the first time.

God, he really did miss him.

Mingyu gets up and back to his previous spot on the sofa as Wonwoo take a few more breathesuntil he’s calm enough to speak in a stable manner. “Fuck. I’m probably going to cry.” He says softly to which Mingyu just smiles back, urging for him to speak.

“Okay. First of all, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry that I wasn’t being fair to you.” Wonwoo starts but pauses just as quick because he felt like my hearts going to leap out of my chest. “Shit,” he mutters under his breath, “do know that this is so hard but…”

Mingyu grins. “I’m highly aware.” His attention, all on Wonwoo and nothing else.

Wonwoo bows his head for a second and whisper, “Ok, let’s go.” More to himself. A tiny pep talk. But he’s guessing Mingyu heard because he’s now laughing so Wonwoo tells him, “Stop. Don’t laugh.” Which he obeys, barely stifling his laughter but calms down seconds later, nodding for the other to continue.

“I like you, too. Okay?” Wonwoo’s face and ears feeling like they’re on fire, an absolute blushing mess. “I’m sorry, I never said that. I like you. Heck, I probably even love you now. But who fucking knows?”

“I’m so bad with my feelings that I had to lose you before I even realize them.” He says looking down at his fidgeting fingers.

“But you never lost me.” Mingyu says.

And Wonwoo thinks he might just lose his mind right now. He raises his palm up telling Mingyu, “Wait. Don’t talk.” And takes another deep breathe to ready himself for what he was going to say next and Mingyu has the nerve to give out another chuckle so he says louder than he intended to, “Stop laughing at me!” which came out sounding like more of a whine.

Mingyu smiles even wider and utters, “You don’t know how much I want to hug you right now.”

That obviously isn’t helping, Wonwoo though but he won’t admit that it did calm his nerves by a quarter, maybe. “No. Don’t say that,” He says raising his palm at Mingyu once again. “I’m not yet done talking and you’re very distracting.”

Mingyu finally quiets down, grinning.

The two of them thinking about how outrageous this setting is for a god damn confession.

“I always knew what I wanted. I just couldn’t convince myself that I did.” Wonwoo looks at him, his heart hitching. “I didn’t want to become dependent on someone I just met. I didn’t want someone else I just met to be my source of happiness. But that’s what happened anyway.” Looking at Mingyu, he wonders how he even survived a week without seeing the other and his gentle smile that he fell for the first time Wonwoo met him.

“It’s funny how I got used to having you around me in just those three weeks, Mingyu, and it’s been kind of hard not having you around.” Wonwoo smiles back at him, glad that the words were flowing. “After meeting you, when I do something, my mind always goes back to you. I wonder about what you’d probably say or do if you were there with me. But you weren’t and it sucked.”

“I miss you, I do.” Wonwoo says finally. “And to think that I and to get drunk to end up here and be able to talk about this out loud.” They both end up laughing. “You have no idea how many times I’ve rehearsed this in my head completely drunk when I decided that I wasn’t really going to the restroom last night and now my head feels like it’s going to explode. But hopefully, that’s everything I have to say.”

Wonwoo finishes his god forsaken speech that was a week long overdue and his heart feels like it’s on cloud nine from having everything lifted off of it in one go.

Mingyu gets up from where he’s sitting and walks towards him, offering a hand to help him off the chair. “And if that’s not all, then you can just tell me when you remember.”

When Wonwoo gets up, Mingyu’s grinning so wide he could see his canines in full display. It’s a simple smile but to Wonwoo, it’s overwhelming. He doesn’t just feel butterflies in his stomach, it felt more like a whole zoo in there. Mingyu eyes gently looks down at him, fond, and Wonwoo smiles back.

“I think I’m in love with you,” Wonwoo announces.

“I know, you just had a whole speech about it.”

Wonwoo felt like dying. This man is part of the basketball team for a reason, he really knows how to play.

Mingyu’s hand settles on the back of Wonwoo’s waist while the other cups his face. He tries his best not to lean in but Wonwoo thinks he failed because a second later, Mingyu’s hand on his cheek feels like the freaking sun on the first morning of winter.

Wonwoo closes his eyes, relishing the feeling of it, leaning onto Mingyu saying, “I’m probably going to hurl myself off a nearby cliff if you don’t say it back.”

The sound of Mingyu’s laugh fills the apartment and he pulls Wonwoo closer into a hug. The kind of hug that felt reassuring, like Wonwoo didn’t just spend one week losing his mind over the other because Mingyu’s here now and Wonwoo gets to hug him back.

Mingyu pulls back, both hands now holding the sides of Wonwoo’s face gently as the other tilts his face up to look him in the eyes. “Of course, I love you too.” Then Mingyu’s leaning in.

The kiss was short. Mingyu broke it first before Wonwoo’s standing on the tips of his toes chasing after Mingyu’s lips and they’re kissing a second time. It’s a little longer by then.

Then a thought crosses Wonwoo’s mind. He leans back so abruptly, there’s surprise evident on Mingyu’s face.

“Don’t you have an early class today?” Wonwoo asks, fisting the sides of Mingyu’s sweatshirt in his palms. Mingyu looks at him in the eyes, leaning back down almost closing the gap between them and Wonwoo just wants to tell him again that he loves him. He could feel the warmth of Mingyu’s breath on his lips.

“Professor cancelled classes today,” Mingyu says before leaning back down for a third kiss.

-

They eat brunch that morning. Wonwoo helps Mingyu cook and breaks all the yolks on their sunny side ups. By noon, on their way to campus, they’re ignore texts from Jihoon and Soonyoung. Wonwoo hangs around the gym that afternoon trying to beat the highscores Mingyu had on his phone while he waits for his boyfriend basketball practice to be over.


End file.
